That's Amore
by Elysian Prince
Summary: A gift for my DeviantArt friend, Songal. Go visit her page. :D    But for now, this'll be a two part story. Enjoy it! :D Rated M, for next chapter.


**I'd like to dedicate this story to a friend of mine on DeviantArt.**

**Happy 1 year of being on DeviantArt Songal!**

**I don't own, Sonic, nor the song(s) I will use in this story.**

**That's Amore (chapter 1)**

* * *

><p>The sun scorched down upon the city, otherwise known as Station Square. The radios were complaining about the heat, the people, beating it by staying inside and basking in the sweet, sweet air conditioning.<p>

*click*

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I start off by saying that it is HOT! It seems that a warm front is in, and at the moment, the weather station is now confirming. It seems the front will be in for a few more days, so stay tuned! The current temperature is 102 degrees (38 degrees Celsius). Now here's something for all you hard workers out there. Good Time, by Alan Jackson."

*power down*

**_Here we find Sonic the Hedgehog, otherwise known as the fastest thing alive, in a bit of a squeeze._**

"But Sally! I already made the reservations!" Sonic begged through the phone, as she replied, "Sonic, for the last time, I don't want to go out with you!" Of course, Sonic himself knew it, but he was in denial, and asked anyways, "But... Why?"

"Sonic? Do you want me to repeat the same answer over and over and over again? Fine. I'll spell it out for you." Sally began, as a sigh escaped from her mouth. He gave no reply, as his face showed sadness; a feature that couldn't be shown through a telephone.

"Sonic. I like you, but not in that way. You're a good guy, don't get me wrong, but were just not... Compatible with each other." she stated, as silence still yet stood on the other line. Sally sighed for the last time as her words finalized the call, "I'm sorry Sonic. But i'm not going out with you. Not now, or ever."

She hung up on him.

His phone fell from his hands, and it broke open. Sonic then fell to his knees and his hands, and small amounts of tears escaped from his eyes. "_Perché pensa che è migliore di me?_" Sonic asked himself, in a foreign language he recently learned.

*doorbell ring*

Sonic lifted his head up slightly, in hope that it was actually Sally, but he knew better than that. As he walked to the door, he tried to stop crying and hide the redness in his eyes.

He opened the door, not knowing who to expect.

It was Amy, sweating and holding a bag. She instantly noticed his red eyes, but was going to ask about it later. "Hey Sonic! Uh... Sorry to bother you but... The power in my apartment went out, and since you were closest, I was wondering if I could stay until my power gets back on? Or at least for the night?" she asked, noticing the slight redness in his eyes.

Sonic smiled, and immediately perked up. He didn't know why, but today of all days, Amy's face made him feel better, if slightly. "Sure Amy. You can stay until your power gets back on. Uh... Just let me get a room set up for you." he told her as he led her in, and ran off, to another room.

"Alright." She said to herself, happy to finally be in some air conditioning. As Amy took a breath, she observed her surroundings, Sonic's apartment. She had never been in his apartment, but it was nothing like she had imagined either.

It was a simple apartment, with a set of stairs, spiraling upwards, to another floor, which she guessed was his room. On the floor she was on, he a small living room with a T.V. and a laptop on a glass table. Two couches, one, a love seat, and the other a three-cushioned one.

"Back! I cleaned a room for you upstairs!" Sonic exclaimed as he appeared in front of Amy. "Thank you Sonic." she replied, as she smiled lightly. "Alright ma'am follow me to your room at the Casa Del Hedgehog!" he happily said, joking around as he held his arms in a fashion that were in the direction of the stairs as he bowed. She giggled, and played along with him. Amy then walked over to Sonic, and began walking up the stairs, while he was following behind.

"This way." Sonic told her as he pointed to a room with a bed, a small closet and a dresser, with a mirror above it. "Yea... Sorry it's bare, but... I really don't get much company." he stated. "Really? I think it's just perfect!" she expressed, as she walked in and set her things down. "Well, I'm glad you like it." he stated, as he walked in as well. Amy then fell back onto the bed and sat up, telling him, "It's really comfy."

He chuckled for a moment, then spoke, "Alright, well come on downstairs when you are unpacked, and i'll make you something to eat, alright?" "Ok." she replied, as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

She smiled, and then it hit her that the love of her life let her stay at his house. '_Oh my gosh! I am staying at Sonic's house!' _she thought, sighing and letting her mind loose as she unpacked her things.

This went on for a half an hour before a voice yelled, "Amy? You alright up there?" She instantly snapped out of her daydream trance. "Yes! I'm coming down now!" she exclaimed as she opened the door to her room to exit.

As she ran down the stairs, she tripped on her foot and fell down the stairwell. "Ow!" she squealed, as she hit the floor. "Holy crap!" Sonic yelled, as he ran over to her aid. "Are you ok Amy?" he asked, checking for any broken bones. "I think so..." she told him as she checked if she was bleeding.

"Alright. Let's get you up." Sonic stated, as he picked her up, and set her down on his couch, giving her the remote. "Relax, I'll get you some food. Do you prefer Coca-Cola, or Sprite?" he asked, as the reply given to him was, "Sprite please."

At that moment, Sonic ran off to the kitchen to quickly make her something to eat. His first thought was a ham sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and cheese; so he scratched the ingredients together, then poured a glass of Sprite. "Here you are Amy!" he exclaimed as the blue blur ran out of the kitchen and handed Amy both the plate and the soft drink. "Thank you Sonic!" she thanked. He just gave his signature smile and thumbs up in a reply.

As he sat down on another chair, near her, he thought back to the reservation that he had made for Sally. '_Well, she has always been nice to me. Plus, she is kind of cute.' _Sonic thought, as he looked over to Amy. She was chewing her sandwich, and looking at the T.V. "Why not?" Sonic whispered to himself.

"Amy?" he asked, waiting for a response. "Yes Sonic?" she replied, as her head snapped over to him. "Uh... This may be sudden, but... Would you like to go out to eat with me?" the question arose from his mouth. "You mean... Like a date?" she asked. "Well... It doesn't have to be like that, unless you want it to be..." he told her.

Amy smiled, and then stated, "Sonic. I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me that. Of course I'll go out with you!"

He smiled in a response.

"Is it formal, or casual?" she asked, giggling, which Sonic supposed it to be a joke. "Formal Ames." he stated, adding a small smile. Amy giggled in a response, "You haven't called me that in a long time Sonikku." He chuckled himself, "Neither have you with that name."

After an hour of relaxing, chatting with Amy, and watching T.V, Sonic went upstairs to take a nap, leaving her to herself.

Amy's mind wandered back to when she first arrived at his house. His eyes were red, almost like he was crying about something. She knew that she should have said something earlier, when he was with her, but they were having a good time, and it was the first that he had not ran from her. Now, she was having thoughts about talking to him about it. Her feet picked her up from the couch, while she felt pain from falling on the stairs earlier.

She walked up the stairs, and went into the room next to hers, where Sonic was laying flat on his stomach, and she could have sworn that she heard light weeps coming from him.

Amy wondered, '_What made him so upset?' _She entered the room slowly, as to not alert him at that moment. He continued to cry, yet no words came from his mouth. A small smile crept too Amy's face as she sat down onto the bed, a few inches from him. She brought her hand closer to his back, and began rubbing it slowly.

He popped straight up, and immediately knew that Amy was there. He stopped crying, but his tears still streamed down his face, and his eyes, still bloodshot. "Amy!" he exclaimed, with clogged nostrils changing his voice slightly. She smiled in a response, and hugged him. "Shh... It's alright Sonic. Let it all out." she whispered in his ear.

Almost immediately, Sonic broke out into tears again, falling down into Amy's lap from the hug. She smiled, and with compassionate feelings, she softly stroked his quills and let him unload his tears onto her. After a minute or so of this commencing, Sonic made an attempt to speak through his voice, "Amy? *sniff* Why does *sniff* Sally *sniff* hate me?" She frowned at this comment but continued, "Now Sonic, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does! She told me she hated me!" he exclaimed.

Amy was taken back a bit. But then, she oversaw this and smiled. She picked his head up from her lap, in order for their eyes to be adjacent to each other. "Sonic. I love you. For as long as you know that, you'll have me. But I have a question. Will I have you?" she asked.

Sonic's tears ceased to flow down his cheeks. He stared into her soft, delicate, emerald eyes. For that one moment, for that one time, for that one second; Sonic the Hedgehog had fallen in love with Amy Rose.

At that moment, he pounced on her, giving his first kiss away to her.

The second their lips made contact though, she instantly was surprised. But, she consented after she realized what was happening. A small tingling went down their spines, an experience upon which was brand new for the both of them. This continued for several minutes on-end.

As they backed away from the kiss, a small trail of saliva stood strong, connecting their tongues, until it broke. Sonic looked to Amy, and then stated, "Yes Ames. You will have me forever more."


End file.
